The ship that stood out
by Textspeak
Summary: A new ship arrives at the naval district (This takes place immediately after season 1 of the kancolle anime) but something is different about them, and strange things start to happen...
1. Enter Bismarck

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following document is completely fan generated content. It is completely non-canon (obviously) and contains content that clashes with or deliberately contradicts information within the game. This is my vision for what it should be having only watched season 1 of the anime.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

Fubuki sighed, secretary ship Nagato had ordered her to study abyssal convoys in the area. A few days prior to this destroyer division 6, which comprised of Akatsuki and her sisters had been collecting bauxite in an expedition as they generally did. And they were taken under fire from an abyssal battleship and cruiser escort and were forced to retreat, expeditions now always had to have at least a heavy cruiser as escort. Nagato had expressly told her "I will not allow japan to share its bauxite with the abyssals, we're going to find a way to stop them getting there or we're blowing the mine up." So here she was, sort of hiding behind a small island and watching. When Nagato had given Fubuki the mission, Kongou was also hanging around and was bored and so opted to go with her. Hiei wanted to come too but Nagato took a lot of convincing just to let Kongou go.

"So have Kaga and Zuikaku become friends while I was in the docks?" Kongou asked?

"Umm… I don't know, they still fight sometimes." Fubuki thought back to when she had first entered mobile unit 5, the two carriers were practically at each other's throats.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted before Kongou responded when one of the spines on her headdress began pinging, the spines were actually a disguised form of radar all of Kongou's sisters used that had been built by Yuubari.

"Right! Seems we got one after all!" she grinned and gave a V for victory. Fubuki peeked over the island to see an abyssal Ru-class battleship sailing along with several destroyers in tow, they were definitely carrying packs of bauxite. Fubuki whipped out the map and a crayon.

"Which way did they come from?" she asked Kongou, but before she could respond some fire came in from the north, it hit the Ru-class and bounced off.

They flinched for a moment,

"Someone's shooting up that convoy…" said Kongou thoughtfully. "Utter suicide!"

A shadowy figure emerged from behind another island the other side of the convoy and gave the ru-class a massive broadside. It was almost deafeningly loud and the whole convoy disappeared in a mass of smoke. Fubuki began to move but Kongou grabbed her shoulder

"Stay back, we don't know what we're dealing with here."

A voice called out above the ringing of their ears

"Eugen! Go!" It shouted. The voice seemed somewhat strange to Fubuki and Kongou.

Suddenly they heard the distinctive pop pop pop of heavy cruiser guns as more fire came in against the now helpless destroyers, they panicked and scattered as more shots came in, promptly sinking the panicking abyssals.

As the massive veil of smoke began to clear, a person seems to emerge, He looked about 17-18, same sort of stature as a heavy cruiser, holding what looked like two double gun turrets stacked on top of each other in each hand, he had ginger hair in-

And then it hit them.

* * *

He!

All Kantai were female, all of them from Japan at least.

"Something isn't right here…" Kongou frowned

"It's a guy…" Fubuki trailed off, uncertain.

They stood there contemplating as the unknown person look around for something and grabbed something, as he did, Kongou fired up her engines and moved out into clear sight of the mysterious character.

"It's a damned abyssal trick! FIRE!" she shouted, doing a 360 spin and casting her arm out to help her aim,

One by one her 8 35.6cm cannons rippled the air with a force equal to 5 times what Fubuki's guns could do, throwing up another huge smoke cloud.

Just before the guns fired, Fubuki thought she saw movement by the other island where the figure had broadsided the Ru-class.

While Kongou was not the most powerful battleship in the Japanese Kantai arsenal, she was certainly not weak and was known for taking out whole fleets of abyssals with just her 3 sisters for backup. Yet when the muzzle flash and smoke had dispersed, the new second male figure now standing in front of the ginger one seemed completely undamaged. The newcomer was massive, he was bigger than Yamato! A battleship to be reckoned with. He wore plain clothes, dull grey trousers ripped at the ankle and a black shirt. He seemed to be a little older with messy brown hair wearing a pair of fully rimmed rectangular glasses which he now whipped off and placed on top of one of his battleship turrets.

"Well that was a particularly warm invitation," he smirked, his voice had a slight German accent. Kongou looked simply gobsmacked that her salvo had done nothing at virtually point blank range.

Fubuki crept out from behind the rock into full view of the two ships, she began to say something but the Battleship cut her off.

"Before we get into anything else, I ought to introduce myself. My name is Bismarck, and this is my companion Prinz Eugen." Prinz Eugen spoke up,

"We're raiders, we attack abyssal convoys bringing bauxite back from various locations"

Fubuki was so utterly stunned, since the abyssals appeared japan had been cut off from the rest of the world. Fubuki had never even thought that the other nations had Kanmusu of their own… although the word barely seemed applicable to the two gaunt individuals before them.

"I am Fubuki, special type destroyer of the Japanese fleet, and this is Kongou Fast battleship." She spoke very quickly and bowed her head.

"Japanese? Huh, Ok so you are allies then," Bismarck said

"Ok, Eugen! Go grab all the bauxite and take it back to Germany, I'm not gonna get back there before it all goes bad"

"What do you mean?" Fubuki asked?

"As we said, we're commerce raiders, we attack abyssal convoys and take their bauxite. We're basically pirates. But… where actually are we right now?" Bismarck asked.

"We're about 30km east of japan, into the pacific." Fubuki replied.

"Damn, I'm basically on the other side of the world and it takes weeks to get back with all this stuff in tow, by that time the stuff goes bad, kind of like when fuel isn't used for weeks bauxite does the same."

Kongou was still just standing there with her mouth open.

"Ok, I have to get this stuff somewhere, if not back to Germany just somewhere It can be used" Said Bismarck.

He leant over and grabbed one of the massive bags the abyssal destroyers carried and slung it over his shoulder.

This broke Kongou out of her trance,

"Uh sure! Just come with us! The naval district is just a few km west!" she said.

"Ok, lead the way!"

* * *

Back at the naval district Fubuki marched into secretary ship Nagato's command room and saluted.

"Special type destroyer Fubuki reporting!" she said!

"Nagato's not here right now" said Mutsu, Nagato's sister, Mutsu was supposed to have been discharged shortly after she was commissioned in but Nagato had not allowed it to happen.

"What's to report?" she asked.

"The abyssal convoys proceeded from the bauxite mine towards one of the islands presumed to be a secret abyssal base but then-"

"Something intervened." Kongou Interrupted,

Bismarck marched into the room sans his enormous rig and thrust his arm out in a Nazi salute.

"Battleship Bismarck at your service!" He introduced himself, his accent clearly noticeable. Kongou punched him on the shoulder

"What?" He asked

"Don't do that! It's kind of illegal here!" Kongou hissed

"Oh, right." Bismarck responded, not apologising.

"A male Kantai? After this nothing will surprise me anymore." Mutsu remarked.

"So what brings you to these waters then?" she asked

"Abyssal hunting, piracy, etcetera. Mostly gathering bauxite from abyssal convoys. I'm not able to make it back to Germany in time so I brought a significant amount of bauxite here." Bismarck explained.

"And I totally didn't eat any on the way here…" he muttered under his breath.

"I can't guarantee anything until Nagato gets back but for the moment you're free to stay with us until you want to leave."

Bismarck turned to leave and Kongou followed him, Fubuki stayed behind.

"Mutsu, is there a spare room for him?" she asked

"There is a single person room on the other side, I think Kongou knows where it is. You can go back to your room now" she smiled.

"You Japanese people have an… interesting dress code…" Bismarck remarked.

"Really? What do you people wear at the German port?" Kongou asked.

"There is no German port, it's pan-European so there's everybody there pretty much. We just sort of wear whatever we want, but nobody dresses exuberantly." He walked off ahead into the spare room.

* * *

The next day, Fubuki's classes were dull as always. She had told her friends Yuudachi and Mutsuki about Bismarck but they had only thought about it briefly and then let the conversation wander to other things. Most days the Kantai at the naval district did little about the actual war, but early in the morning Bismarck had already headed out. Bismarck returned in the afternoon with nothing but battle damage. Fubuki watched from afar, silently wondering what was going on and why he was here, he never seemed still or at ease. Constantly working or doing something she didn't really understand. In the evening He went to Yuubari, Yuubari was a mechanic and a builder so Bismarck must want something done.

The whole time, Fubuki was curious. Something was definitely off about Bismarck. He never talked to anybody, when she asked Yuubari she told him that he had been very brief and not said any more than what he had needed to before leaving, Yuubari didn't tell Fubuki what Bismarck had wanted though. The next day early in the morning he marched into the command room and gave a full handed Japanese salute.

"Secretary ship Nagato?" He asked. The secretary ship spun around as she was talking to the admiral.

"Didn't anybody teach you to knock?" She scowled, mirroring Bismarck's expression.

"As a matter of fact, no! They didn't." Bismarck smirked a little.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I need to know if there is a heavy cruiser with time to spare, usually I have Prinz Eugen or Scharnhorst to help me but I don't right now."

Nagato sighed, she had other things to deal with but at the same time Bismarck could be a valuable source of bauxite.

"I'll go look for someone." She sighed, "Mutsu, take care of things here." She asked her sister who grinned and nodded.

Bismarck and Nagato walked out of the room, as they did they passed Yamato, the most powerful Kantai in the world. Bismarck flicked his gaze in her direction and gave her the biggest scowl Nagato had ever seen, his hand shook a tiny bit as if he was trying to stop himself from giving her a middle finger.

"What was that for?" Nagato asked.

"I was the most powerful warship in the world, even more powerful than the "Big seven" that you pride yourself on being a member. I was the biggest and most powerful for a week, then… her…" he made no attempt to disguise the bitterness in his voice.

* * *

Fubuki was head down on the desk when Nagato opened the classroom door.

"Ashigara, do you have a moment?" She asked the teacher, the destroyers continued pretending to write stuff down but they were listening to the conversation.

"Bismarck is going to sortie momentarily, but he wants a heavy cruiser to back him up." Nagato told her.

"Well, I'm kinda busy with classwork right now but I have an idea." She said. "Bismarck are you setting up an ambush for whatever it you're doing?"

"Affirmative soldier," Bismarck smirked and saluted

"Can I suggest bringing some of the destroyers, this lesson we've talked about setting up torpedo ambushes, maybe you can take them out for a practical demonstration?"

Fubuki sat bolt upright in her chair and shouted

"I'll do it!" she immediately covered her hand with her mouth but then Shimakaze stood up,

"Yeah, let's get out of this stuffy classroom!" she said

"I regret everything…" Ashigara muttered

"These ambushes have to be subtle!" Bismarck noted, "I can only take one or maybe two of you at once."

"Y'know what, I'm going to let you and Ashigara handle this." Nagato walked off back towards the command room.

"Fubuki, Yuudachi, go with Bismarck." Ashigara said.

"Awwww. I wanted to get out of this dump…" Shimakaze muttered

"Alright, it's no heavy cruiser but it will do." Bismarck commented.

* * *

The battleship and two destroyers grabbed their rigs from the warehouse they were kept and set out to sea.

They set up around another archipelago like the one Bismarck ambushed the first convoy.

"Ok, places like this are your friends if you're setting up an ambush. The rocks block direct line of sight as well as abyssal Radar waves. Your teachers will probably tell you differently but this is the German way to do it, a battleship: in this case myself hides on one side of the path behind an island, the other ships should spread out around the archipelago on the other side of the route." Bismarck explained

Fubuki and Yuudachi nodded.

"So the strategy goes like this, when the abyssals escort reaches this point here." Bismarck sailed a short way up the channel. "We need a distraction, usually I have scharnhorst in this role but when he isn't available I have Prinz Eugen do both roles. Yuudachi, this is going to be you."

"Poi?" Yuudachi said

"Don't worry you're not being used as bait, just sit behind an island further up there and fire at the escort and attract their attention, if you fire at the cargo ships or destroyers, they panic and get to cover" Bismarck said

"Ok, so they look over there, at that point I pop out and blast any escorts it may have to the bottom. From that point it's all on you Fubuki, just light the destroyers or cargo ships up and we got them"

The three ships split up, Bismarck hid behind a small island to the east of the ambush location, Fubuki to another one to the south and Yuudachi went a little further west. But they continued talking on the radio

"Bismarck-san?" Fubuki asked "do you remember anything of the first life?"

The first life was something the Kanmusu almost never talked about. Kanmusu were the souls of ships of old being reborn into modern people, so some Kanmusu retained memories of their first incarnation as actual ships. Fubuki didn't remember anything, neither did Mutsuki or Yuudachi. Usually Kantai never spoke of the first life, but Fubuki was now curious, something was bothering Bismarck and she had to know what made him tick.

Bismarck's bright blue eyes went dark and cold, but from beneath the cold exterior Fubuki saw a fiery rage that scared her beyond belief.

"A sail into the freezing waters of the north." Bismarck began, his voice deeper and altogether completely different from his normal self.

"An explosion, and sheets of flame shooting into the air as our most feared foe snapped in two under my powerful guns, followed by a game of cat and mouse that never ends and a pounding of vengeance. And finally… a plunge into the depths with the image of the ship still clear in my mind…" Bismarck's eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened again they were calm and collected as he always was. Fubuki was on the verge of crying. Bismarck grinned

"Hey, don't worry about it, I just do that to scare people, the guys at the German port just EAT it up." This perked her up a bit, but the fire she had seen behind Bismarck's eyes was no horror story.

The radio crackled now and Yuudachi voice was audible above the static.

"Convoy in sight poi, but I don't see any escorts." She reported.

"Hmmm… I've not seen an unescorted convoy for quite a long time." Bismarck pondered

"We have to be careful here, it's probably a trap"

"Yuudachi-chan!" Fubuki said into the radio, "Look up, are there any planes?"

On the other side of the receiver they could just here in the very background a resigned sigh.

"3 squads, 15 planes total. 5 fighters, 10 equipped with Torpedos" She reported

"Wow, your guys over here learn fast, they must've been really pissed after I got that first convoy." Bismarck remarked, "You guys done anti-aircraft before?"

Fubuki and Yuudachi nodded, Fubuki still remembered the grueling training she had undertaken to be allowed to escort her senpai, Akagi.

"Ok, now let's go into something else. IMPROVISATION!" he grinned, "Gotta be ready for anything right? So the normal strategy would not work, because as soon as Yuudachi fires, the torpedo bombers will go straight for her and I lack the anti-aircraft firepower to take them out, we don't have any of those type 3 shells in Europe. Don't worry, I have this under control." Bismarck took out a floating deck chair and laid back in it.

"Fubuki, take care of it." He then immediately fell asleep

Fubuki sighed.

"I can still use Bismarck in my plan even if he is asleep right?" she asked Yuudachi

"I don't see why not poi." She replied

"Ok, how long until the convoy gets here?"

"It's just on the horizon, I'd give it 15 minutes poi."

"Ok, they won't expect a direct confrontation, we use Bismarck as torpedo bait, they all launch at him and we gun them down while they're unloaded. Then, as they do that, we fire all of our oxygen torpedos at once, they can dodge pretty fast but there's nowhere to dodge to here." She explained

"Coming over poi." Yuudachi announced

The trap was set, they had pushed Bismarck into the center of the channel still asleep and the convoy was bearing down on them. 5 of the 10 planes broke off and dived down and released their torpedos, a few 5 inch shells woke Bismarck from his nap.

"What the… WHAT!?" He shouted, neatly sidestepping a 21 inch torpedo before swinging around and firing at the destroyers. Instantly they began to realise their peril and another 16 61cm torpedo's passed Bismarck who was still looking around half panicking. They were friendly torps from Fubuki and Yuudachi who now pulled their guns and opened up on the helpless torpedo bombers that pulled up and away, two of them caught 100mm shells from Fubuki, another one took a 127 from Yuudachi, but only 5 had dropped their torps. The other 5 shrank back and the fighters now strafed down at the two destroyers who ducked and weaved.

Bismarck was pouring shell after shell into the destroyers who refused to back down despite the dangers. 5 had gone down and 12 were still firing, and hitting their mark dead on. But he simply shrugged the rounds off as if they were nothing and continued firing. Suddenly it was only 7, 5 had been hit by Fubuki and Yuudachi's torpedo's

The five fighters were now plunging into the sea and the destroyers were rushing to help Bismarck who continued felling the abyssal destroyers.

"We're not leaving a single ship standing or things will get a lot tougher for you guys here, when they realize how vulnerable they are they'll step up their game!" Bismarck shouted to them.

More and more fire poured into the convoy, until they were eliminated.

"Alright! You guys did great on that strategy! Although preferably you could… y'know. Not push me out into the line of fire while I'm sleeping." They shared a laugh

"Alright, everyone grab a sack of bauxite and we're heading back!"

Everyone grabbed a sack, Bismarck reached into his and pulled out a large chunk before taking a bite out of it.

"Ugh, nasty. You guys have to deal with this crap?"

They both nodded

"We get used to it"

"Wait a moment…" Bismarck stopped them. "Yuudachi you said there were 15 planes right? I only saw 8 go down."

"Poi…" Yuudachi nodded. At that very moment, the remaining 5 still armed torpedo bombers dropped from the clouds and released their torpedo's

"SCATTER!" Bismarck yelled! Immediately they all went in different directions, but the planes ignored Fubuki and Yuudachi and went straight for Bismarck. The torpedo's splashed down into the water and Bismarck began a turn, but it wasn't enough, he caught one in the rear as he turned throwing up a huge column of water so large that it actually brought a plane down with it. As soon as the attack had begun, it was over.

When the smoke had cleared, Fubuki and Yuudachi were staring Bismarck with intensity. He was sailing around in a circle with a look of pure hatred.

"I am seriously going to sit down on the toilet and piss up into my face." He said. "This is the second fucking time! It happened again! I thought you guys killed historical accuracy last episode!"

"What do you mean?" Fubuki asked

"My first life, you saw behind the show I put on, you could see I was pissed beyond hell, this is why. 27 degrees starboard. For fuck knows how long." His rage burned out of control

"Those carriers, in my first life I was against Great Britain, one single mission and one of their carriers does this, now, it's the exact same thing over again!"

"Don't worry, we'll just tow you back to the naval district!"

"Really? Fat chance, I weigh 51,000 tons. Just leave me here and get some help, and this time make it faster than a U-boat please" Bismarck told them

"Umm. Ok… we'll be back right away!" they sailed away

A few hours later after getting the help of destroyer division 6, Bismarck was towed back to the naval district. He began limping over to the docks, Fubuki had asked if he needed help getting there but he refused the offer.

* * *

At the docks he continued on into a side room where he could be repaired out of sight of the other ships. He slumped into the water and relaxed.

"You really hate her don't you?" Came a voice from the main docks

Bismarck's head flicked over to the doorway and looked out. It was Akagi.

"Who?" He asked

"Yamato," she smiled a little "I saw you earlier today, you looked so angry."

Bismarck was silent for a moment, he let out a sigh and said

"I was the biggest battleship in the world, I was unrivalled in power, even the "mighty" big 7 that we all regard so highly were barely a match for me. That lasted a whole week before Yamato was commissioned and I was forgotten. I was so angry that I had to do something to get myself recognized." Bismarck ranted "I marshalled a fleet of terror, the two battlecruisers Scharnhorst and Gneisenau, a couple of destroyers I forget the name of and most importantly my friend Prinz Eugen. We set off for Denmark, then Scharnhorst hit a mine. We were plagued by mishaps until I decided to forget them all and just go with myself and Prinz Eugen. I was not going to allow myself to be forgotten." He finished his rant and slid back into the water.

"You've never had to put up with something like this, have you? You've always been the best Aircraft in the world." He said accusingly

"Actually, when I was constructed I wasn't." she replied, not sharply or bitterly, but as if it was a perfectly sensible thing to say

"What do you mean? That doesn't make sense." Bismarck frowned

"When I was constructed, I wasn't an aircraft carrier, I was a battleship like you."

"Really?" Bismarck's frown lifted "How'd that work out?"

"Badly, we were in the middle of a resource shortage and couldn't afford to make any more 410mm cannons. So I was converted to an aircraft carrier, one of the best" she smiled

"One of?" Bismarck inquired

"There's a new one that came in during the battle against history, Taiho."

"The armored carrier?"

"Yes." Akagi continued "She's new but with practice she will be far better than me. Now that I think about it, what made you think this way? Why do you feel you have to be the best?"

"It was Hood, when I was commissioned Hood had been around forever, she was famous. She was the celebrity among ships. And as I was finished, comparisons were inevitably made between me and her. She was commissioned just before the big 7 were established, but unlike others she was not forgotten. Despite the big 7 supposedly being the best in the world she was still hailed as the symbol of maritime prowess and the best warship in the ocean. Even when I was built, vastly superior to Hood in almost every way they still compared us as equals."

Akagi could sense something

"You have a story to tell, don't you." She said

"Yeah I guess. It is a long story so those of you watching skip ahead to 15:40 if you don't wanna hear it."

"What?" Akagi was confused

"Never mind," Bismarck winked. "It happened in the first life. I was sent to raid convoys, it was my first ever mission. We were at war against Great Britain which is where Hood comes from. So it was my first mission and I was supposed to be commerce raiding in the Atlantic, but first I had to get past Britain's home fleet. Best chance was to slip through the Denmark straight, there would be scout cruisers there blocking the path but regardless, I would be able to fight through them because I'm fucking Bismarck. I had been given authority to go toe-to-toe with enemy capital ships and I had been waiting for this opportunity. A chance to show that I was still the best battleship in the world.

We encountered two cruisers who more recently identified themselves as Norfolk and Suffolk, and I nearly blew them away but I just missed. Shortly later some shots came in from the west, they missed of course but the water sprays were enormous. That meant that there were capital ships on the horizon. Moving at a great speed as well. I saw these two things and realized that it was Hood. No other ship in the royal navy had guns that size that moved at that speed. I ordered Prinz Eugen to open fire, and I did as well. Five salvos in and suddenly she exploded. Hood that is, just lit up in a giant fireball after the fifth salvo and sank within 5 minutes. The other ship who I assumed was King George V although has now denied it swerves to avoid the sinking wreck and hightails it. I wanted to go after her but my better judgment convinced me to stick to the original plan. But then this happened."

Bismarck walked out of his little room wearing swimming shorts, he bent down and pointed to a large circular mark on his ankle.

"What's that?" Akagi asked

"Overpenetration, 381mms." He grimaced and walked back to his room.

"It cut off almost all of my fuel supply so I had to return to port in France, so I told Prinz Eugen to continue the original mission and we split up. Britain was pissed at me, in fact they were so pissed that they literally diverted 90% of their sea firepower to hunting me down. It was a game of cat and mouse, I was definitely the mouse, but the most heavily armed and armored mouse ever to have played this game. I sailed back to the port of St. Nazaire, but on the way there I was hit by multiple torpedo bomber strikes… just thinking about that makes me so angry! Those obsolete things should never have been able to go near me! So I dodged two strikes, a few hours later a third one came in that jammed my rudder at 27° degrees to starboard." Bismarck grimaced,  
"And THIS is why I'm here at the docks today, you guys didn't do a good enough job at killing historical reoccurrences and the same fucking thing happened again. So I sailed around for a few hours until the Britschers turned up. First on the scene was one of the Big 7, Rodney, Who I should also point out has the worst design of any warship EVER. Then came a few more battleships; King George V, the other King George V class I fought in Denmark. The cruisers Norfolk, Suffolk, Dorsetshire and Sheffield all turned up. I had about 40-50 cannons of various sizes constantly hitting me. Turrets Anton and Bruno got destroyed, I kept firing back but doing minimal damage, but apart from knocking out my turrets so were they. I was determined to go down fighting but after at least an hour they took out turrets Caesar and Dora. Now I couldn't fire back, at this point I scuttled myself to stop them from salvaging my wreck. I should've been satisfied, a destroyed the hood and showed how I was almost indestructible. And yet I was forgotten as Yamato took centre stage, Yamato who achieved LITERALLY NOTHING in her first life!"

Bismarck sighed

"Sorry I just had to get that out, everyone in the pan-European port knows it and a lot of them even participated in it."

"Can't say that I know the feeling," Akagi said, "but if you're feeling stressed you can always talk to us about it."

Bismarck raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he muttered. "That it were true, that it were true…"

* * *

 **AN: ok, first chapter re-edited to fix all the things that broke from my original document.**

 **some people have taken exception to some of the things Bismarck said this chapter but remember, Bismarck isn't me. His opinion isn't mine. not to mention he is FUCKIN' pissed this chapter so maybe some things are clouding his judgement. His remark about rodney/nelson is talking about their infamous turret design, having two superfiring turrets at the front but then a third one that doesnt superfire. And Yamato never actually sank another ship IIRC, so the only thing she really had going for her was big guns in Bismarck's eyes.**


	2. The district

Kongou was bored, as usual. Her sisters had been sent on a mission and the admiral was on leave. So she had nothing to do but wander the naval district. Eventually she found her way into Mamiya's café. When she wasn't in the docks, Akagi usually spent her time here. But much to her surprise, instead of Akagi, Bismarck was there slurping up an ice cream sundae and humming a little tune.

"Hey there, you feeling lonely here alone?" She asked

"No, why?" He looked up kind of puzzled, a spoonful of ice-cream half way to his mouth. He let it fall a few inches.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Yeah sure!" Kongou sat next to him

"Had you ever heard of me before we met in that battle?"

"Actually over here we haven't heard anything overseas since before the age of abyssals and Kantai." She replied

"Really?" Bismarck raised a bottle of ramune and took a long drink

"Yeah, also isn't Yamato ramune the best drink ever?"

"PPLLLLBBTBTTHHTHTHHTHTHTHT!" Bismarck spat out all of the ramune as noisily and comically as possible. Kongou laughed.

"Ugh,"

"I take it you don't like Yamato…" Kongou covered her mouth to stop her laughing.

"Yeah like no shit!" He took another spoonful of ice cream. "Here, do you want some?"

Almost immediately a siren went off and they jumped. Secretary ship Nagato's voice came from the speaker.

"ALL ARMOURED SHIPS SORTIE AT ONCE! BATTLESHIP FLEET APROACHING THE NAVAL DISTRICT!"

"Well, I gotta go, see ya!" Kongou winked and gave a V for victory before running out the door.

"Fast Battleship Bismarck report to Command room!"

Bismarck sighed, and dropped a handful of useless euros infront of mamiya at the front of the bar and walked off to the command room.

* * *

Bismarck stopped before the room and rolled his eyes before knocking and entering.

"Battleship Bismarck here." He said unenthusiastically. "What do you want?"

"The admiral was surprised at news from Kantai from other nations." Nagato ignored Bismarck's deliberately irritated demeanour.

"We need intel," she pointed violently to a world map "How well have you done in other areas of the world? The front line, salients, supply bases. All of that."

Bismarck dragged himself over to the map with deliberately exaggerated movements and grabbed a pointer. He circled the Atlantic Ocean with it.

"More or less the entire ocean is off limits, unless you're going low profile like my Kriegsschiffflotte." He aimed the pointer over to Britain.

"We got a 100 mile zone around Britain in co-operation with Royal Navy and Marine Nationale, that's more or less where the front line lies, we're only just keeping them sustained with convoys across the channel. They are really struggling but they are still the best fighting force in Europe. The Mediterranean has been completely liberated thanks to the heroic efforts of the Regia Marina." He flicked the pointer down towards Italy, then towards Russia.

"Russia basically collapsed, but their very few ships are basically running the country as well as the war effort. Needless to say we've had to send a LOT of support their way." He was about to flick the pointer across the map again when an explosion rocked the landscape

"Ignore that." Nagato said.

"You sure?" Bismarck rushed to the window

"It's a 380 from a Ru-class. The girls will fight it off just fine." She said

"Well if you say so." Bismarck walked back over to the map and aimed at America.

"Rodney," He put the pointer down for a moment "You know Rodney don't you."

Nagato nodded

"She fuckin' emigrated." Bismarck drew a line from Britain across the Atlantic to Canada.

"Sailed across to try and get news about America, Brought back this fuckin' leaflet about… stuff." He produced a leaflet with a scantily clad Kantai eating a burger with… well, sort-of clothes made from American flags.

"Yeah if you want an indication about how America is doing, have this. They're doing great." Bismarck rolled his eyes

"Who is this?" Nagato squinted at the picture

"That is Iowa," Bismarck was almost droning at this point. "She's the most powerful ship in America. She's not the secretary ship but…" Bismarck sighed "To put this in perspective Europe has me, you in japan have Yamato." He shuddered

"And America has Iowa."  
"Specs?" Nagato demanded

"Uhh… 16 inch guns, 30 knots top speed and armour a bit less than Yamato's. Fast battleship aimed probably at fighting you and the other Big 7 members."  
Bismarck smiled

"Kinda funny actually, how quickly you guys are going out of date." He giggled.

"Get on with it." Nagato sighed

"That's more or less it. In Europe it's lead by a coalition of admirals controlling various factions of ships, The port at Brest where I stay has a few French, English and German ships. There are some other ones, St. Nazaire Is a completely German port, Britain is lined with ports, mostly all specialised. There are some in Scandinavia" Bismarck pulled out a marker pen and began marking the locations of fighting bases in Europe

"My sister Tirpitz serves up here in Norway and escorts Russian ships over when they need to. And that's basically the war in the west." Bismarck put the pen and pointer down

"Am I dismissed?"

"Fine" Nagato made a hand gesture that was open to interpretation, Bismarck interpreted it that he was allowed to leave.

"He has such a bad attitude." Nagato commented as she began to update the map with Bismarck's marker pen

"You sound like a grandma." Mutsu giggled#

* * *

Fubuki felt tired. She was on her way back to the dorm when she stopped at the sound of laughter. It sounded like Bismarck, strange. He was the last person Fubuki expected to be laughing besides maybe Nagato.

She knocked on the door of his dorm shyly and opened it.

Bismarck was lying on his bed holding a Nintendo DS with an aerial attached to it.

"Oh sorry hold on one sec," He said and pulled off the headphones that Fubuki only just noticed he wore.

"Sorry what is it?"

Fubuki instantly panicked.

"ummm. Umm…. Ummm…" she fretted

"Wait, no don't tell me. You heard me playing games, right?" Bismarck interrupted her

"Umm, no I heard you laughing,"

"So what's the joke? Right?" Bismarck completed.

Fubuki nodded, Bismarck grinned

"Well, to get this joke you have to note something. I am playing online with Prinz Eugen, but he doesn't know I'm playing with him. I'm on an alternate account so I'm not on his friends list but he's onto me now, he's paranoid even when im not playing." He flicked a switch on the side of the DS that played Prinz Eugen's voice, layered with a sarcastic American accent.

"Goin' tryhard oigen, as battleship fleet." He dropped the accent and returned his normal German one.

"If that happens again, I'm going to reach into the toilet and eat my own shit." He muttered under his breath.

Immediately Bismarck destroyed his entire fleet with a torpedo air strike.

"I'll be back, gotta go eat my own shit." From the comm link they could hear the sound of Prinz Eugen getting up and putting his DS down.

Bismarck suppressed a laugh, putting his microphone back over his face.

"What you think I'm gonna use that, what are you crazy?" Eugen said.

Bismarck tilted the DS so that Fubuki could see what was going on and pointed out his fleet and Prinz Eugens.

Suddenly a destroyer popped up next to Prinz Eugen's fleet, Bismarck mashed the A button and watched as torpedoes spread through Eugen's battle fleet.

"Are you honestly serious!?" came his frustrated reply through the DS.

Bismarck covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh.

"Y'know, I seriously thought this was just you." He accused.

"What?" Bismarck denied, but his grinning face told the real story.

"There was a destroyer, popping up next to my fleet, over and over again." Eugen slammed his hand down on something. Bismarck laughed.

"Yeah I checked, and I was like: That's Bismarck, but it's not you."

"Hehe, imma add him to friends, who is he." Bismarck muttered quietly. He hit the mute button and immediately burst into peals of laughter. Fubuki did not.

"But that's mean! You can't do that." Fubuki was a little scared, if Bismarck was actually mean he would react badly to that. But he just waved it off.

"Daaah he'll see the funny side, don't worry your little socks about that."

He flicked his microphone back on and turned the volume on the DS up so they could hear Prinz Eugen practically frothing at the mouth. Bismarck slammed in a combination of buttons and instantly detonated Prinz Eugen's flagship from across the entire map.

"Oho this guy's name is YOU SUX, uhuehue uhuehuehue." Eugen imitated bad laughter at the name until the realization struck him.

"Oh my god it's you." He said bluntly.

Bismarck burst into peals of laughter

"Oh and I got it on recording that you got… UPSET about it." Bismarck chuckled

"Oh you fucking dick" Prinz Eugen tried to contain a laugh

"You utter dick… ppfftthhh. Oh what you think your cool with your "you sux"" He still tried to contain his laughter.

"Ok so I saw.… I saw the uhhh. I saw the… da- da arrow? And I was like, wait a minute" At which point they just both broke completely and just laughed with all their might.

Fubuki went for the door but Bismarck stopped her.

"No, stay some more. I'm going to make him even more mad, I am going to make him rabid with rage." He giggled a little bit.

Against her better judgement, Fubuki took out a video recorder.

"OOooh shit!" Bismarck put on a funny voice

"Y'know don't, say s-swears. Z is just around here."

"I'm sorry," Bismarck laughed "I'm so so sorry."

At that precise moment, a mine detonated by Eugen's flagship and he lost it.

"How the fuck did you do that!? No that's bullshit! That's seriously bullshit, I need to watch that over because there's no way you got me from that far away you got LUCKY! And that's all that happened!" Eugen pounded something.

"Can't wait to make Eugen is mad, Djieis,.. fuck you part two." Bismarck taunted him

"Yeah Eugen is mad.. fuck him, diei I hate, I hate him." Prinz Eugen imitated the taunt.

Bismarck's smile was as wide as a pealed banana as he pressed a button that played an audio recording of a few seconds ago in slow motion

"Dj'knnowww doon'tt. Saayy, ss-ssweeeaarrrssss..." The DS played.

* * *

"That's despicable poi…" Yuudachi remarked quietly as she watched the footage from Fubuki's camcorder.

"Oh and I got it on recording that you got… UPSET about it." The reading crackled.

"That's the nastiest thing anyone in the naval district has ever done." A shocked Mutsuki covered her mouth

Fubuki knew to keep her mouth shut until afterwards.

"Oh you fucking dick" Prinz Eugen chuckled.

"Why is he laughing?" Mutsuki raised an eyebrow. "He can't possibly be OK with that can he?"

"I guess that's just how people are in Europe." Fubuki said.

"So people in Europe are mean poi?" Yuudachi asked

"Can't wait to make Eugen is mad, Djieis,.. Fuck you part two." The three destroyers all flinched simultaneously, no one ever used swear words at the naval district.

"Maybe we ought to show it to Nagato-san?" Suggested Fubuki. Mutsuki shook her head.

"No, Bismarck would feel betrayed if we showed Nagato-san."

"But that's nowhere near as bad as he's being poi." Interjected Yuudachi.

In the end, they decided to delete the video and forget about it, Bismarck was doing good for the naval district. He brought Intel about the other theatres of war and also brought more bauxite.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, finally got the second chapter re-edited, for the Bismarck gaming part thank Jerma985 and Star_ for their "Jerma is mad" and "Ruiner of fun" TF2 videos that I adapted to fit the setting more, I could've gone a bit further but I reckon you guys woulda gotten sick of it. pretty much then entire off topic part of the fiction is a parody of these two videos which I HIGHLY encourage you to check out if you like laughing at someone getting pissed off. enjoy!**


	3. Unfortunate events

"Could the following ships come to the Admiral's room immediately!" The intercom snapped on. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi's heads snapped towards it.

"All members of Torpedo squadron 3 and Destroyer division 6. Battleship Divisions 2 and 3."

"Battleship division 3?" Mutsuki's face lit up. "Who are they?"

Battleship division 2 consisted of the four Kongou class Fast battleships, but Fubuki and her friends had never interacted with Battleship division 3.

They immediately rushed up to the Admiral's room, meeting up with Sendai and Jintsuu on the way.

"Where's Naka-chan?" Yuudachi asked.

"Doing PR work, making a poster." Jintsuu responded. "She'll be up in a moment."

They stopped outside the admiral's room where Mutsu was waiting for them.

"Come on in, Nagato is waiting." Mutsu smiled and opened the door.

It struck Fubuki that Mutsu was probably the kindest person on the entire base.

They entered the room where Yamato and Nagato were standing, the four Kongou sisters were already there standing to attention.

"Don't worry, you're not late, not like Naka and the Fusou sisters." Nagato groaned.

"Fusou sisters?" Mutsuki was confused.

Nagato let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Yes, there's four of them, super Dreadnoughts. Focused on firepower above all else."

"Why haven't we seen them yet?" asked Fubuki

"They like to keep a low profile." Mutsu said.

At that very moment, Naka burst through the door smiling like a loon.

Well, she kinda was a bit loony. She joined the rest of her squadron on the right of the door.

"What did I miss guys?" she asked

"Nothing much," Mutsuki smiled. "They still haven't started"

Nagato's frustration was growing, Fusou and her sisters still hadn't turned up, so she went over to the district intercom.

"Battleships Fusou, Yamashiro, Ise, Hyuuga. To the admiral's room immediately."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." Reassured Mutsu.

"So, what are Fusou and her sisters like poi?" Yuudachi asked Kongou.

"Well, they're mostly shy around other ships, but when they are only in the company of "friends" they are completely different, allegedly." Kongou winked.

"I've seen one of their parties." Noted Kirishima. "It usually ends with something breaking, something expensive."

"But they're not mean are they?" Mutsuki asked, wide eyed.

"Of course not," Nagato responded gruffly. "The only one who's even the slightest bit mean is me." She announced.

There was a subtle knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Mutsu called to them.

The door opened, and in came four slightly disheveled battleship figures. Wearing similar clothes to Kongou and also each sporting a head ornament behind their ear.

"Sorry we're late Nagato-san." The first one bowed. "We got held up by some of the destroyers asking what was going on."

"WE'RE VERY SORRY." The last three bowed simultaneously.

"Ok, let's go over the situation brief." Nagato paced up and down like a drill sergeant.

"At 1600 hours two days ago, visiting fast battleship Bismarck was admitted to the docks following a torpedo strike that incapacitated his rudder-"

"His?" One of the Fusou sisters interrupted. Nagato took all her strength to not slam her head on the desk.

"Just listen Ise!"

The battleship shrank backwards towards the wall.

"As I was saying, following his admittance to the docks aircraft carrier Akagi reported that the same thing had happened in Bismarck's "first life" right down to the angle the rudder jammed at. Such reoccurrences were thought to have been stopped after the battle at Abyssal base MI but apparently they have only been weakened. We have struck a blow, or Bismarck would have been hunted down by many abyssals and sunk. But whatever force is causing this to happen has not been completely vanquished."

"SO!" Nagato shouted, to jolt Kongou and Hiei out of their bored sleep.

"The objective of this operation is to return to Abyssal base MI to observe any possible abyssal activity. We will be travelling without carriers because a squall has broken out near base MI. Hopefully this will impede abyssal aviation as much as our own."

Hiei raised a hand. Nagato nodded to her.

"If that's so, why are we bringing so many ships?"

This was a very good question, observation could be done by a single lone destroyer, or by recon aircraft.

"Because," Nagato pulled up a map. "All reoccurrences have been centered on the island of midway. The closer to the island the more frequent the reoccurrences. If there is no abyssal activity in the area we may have to destroy the island itself." This sent shockwaves through the group. Nobody had destroyed an island before, and midway was a fairly big island to be blowing up just with cannons. Besides it also been pelted with shells before when they were trying to take down an airfield princess on the island, if that hadn't destroyed the island it was doubtful they would do it now.

"Alright! Everybody get your rigs and load it with High explosive, we set sail immediately!"

"We!?" Ise pipped up. "I thought it was just us?"

"Oh no," Nagato grinned, a rare thing for her. "For this we need the very best, the highest calibre. And that's me.

Mutsu, Yamato and I are all coming along as well to inflict as much damage as possible."

* * *

The unusual fleet set sail, they intended to stop at Truk Island where there was a forward base before continuing to midway.

11 battleships, 3 light cruisers and 3 destroyers. Under no other circumstances would such a fleet be formed.

"That's strange…" Nagato stared at the sky. "We should be within visual range of the squall by now, there should be dark clouds on the horizon but the sky is clear" she pointed and everyone looked. Sure enough, it was a beautiful day out without a cloud in sight.

"We could've brought carriers and bombed the place to smithereens…" Nagato fumed.

Fubuki continued squinting at the sky, she was happy to be sailing out with her best friends again but something was amiss. The weather wasn't just good, it was too good! The heat was almost stifling! If she didn't know better she would've thought it was an abyssal plot to make the conditions too unpleasant to continue the operation! But that's just silly isn't it.

Abyssal plot or not, Fubuki noticed that the heat had a pronounced effect on Mutsu who was wiping sweat from her forehead every few seconds.

Fubuki thought she must be seeing things, one of Mutsu's double gun turrets looked to be on fire. This couldn't be right, rigs don't just burst into flames even if it was really hot unless someone was shooting it up.

She sailed to port over to Nagato.

"Nagato-san? I think I'm starting to see things." She wiped her brow.

Nagato bit back a retort when she saw it too.

Shock went over her face.

"MUTSU!" She shouted over "No. 3 TURRET!"

The other battleships noticed it, but it wasn't enough.

Mutsu turned around, Curiousity and confusion on her face.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Fubuki covered her face with her hand, so did the other Kanmusu. The shockwave passed, blowing her off her feet into the water, the flash was blinding!

Concussed and unsure, Fubuki was hauled to her feet by Kongou and Mutsuki.

She looked around as droplets of water thrown into the air by the blast rained down on them.

Slowly the smoke cleared, there wasn't a single sign of the once proud Big 7 member.

Something landed in Fubuki's hands, it was a 16 inch cannon barrel.

Nagato's right eye twitched.

"Abort the mission…" she said, her voice shaky.

"What?" asked Fusou

"ABORT THE MISSION!" Nagato suddenly shouted. Everyone jumped, even Nagato herself.

"We're going back to the naval district."

* * *

"Hey." Yamato looked around Bismarck's door. She addressed him as if he were a friend but with an air of sadness about her.

Bismarck thumbed the Gamecube controller and dropped it, the smirk dropped from his face to be replaced by a scowl.

"And what the hell do you want?"

"Mutsu's dead." She said bluntly.

The scowl dropped from Bismarck's face faster than the smirk. His expression flashed through shock and fear and landed on confusion.

"What?" His face went pale.

"She sank." Yamato's face seemed almost as confused as Bismarck.

"Oh Scheiße…" Bismarck stood up, all traces of hatred gone. "Follow me." He beckoned.

Yamato followed him down the corridor to a large room filled with filing cabinets. He immediately began looking through the cabinets.

"H, I, J…" Bismarck looked through them. "L, M. here it is."

"Maikaze, Mutsuki, Mutsu! There!" He pulled out a file stamped with Mutsu's name.

"What is this place?" Yamato looked around.

Bismarck froze momentarily while looking through the file.

"I thought you would know about this." He muttered "Ok, these are ship service records. They record everything about a ships history: sorties, expeditions, remodels. The works. But most interestingly." He flipped to the back of the file.

"First life records! I've been reading these things like storybooks since I got here."

He began reading, but then he went pale.

"Yamato, how did Mutsu sink?" Yamato could see he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Spontaneous Magazine detonation." Her voice trembled ever so slightly, she shifted her parasol to the other shoulder.

"On the eighth of june, 1943, HIJMS Mutsu suffered a fatal explosion caused by a Fire set in the third turret. Tests concluded it was SABOTAGE!?" Bismarck exclaimed. "You know what this means?" He looked up at Yamato.

"No, what?"

"One, we haven't killed historical reoccurrences AT ALL." He read.

"And two?" Yamato prepared herself for the worst.

"Two, we may have an abyssal spy in our ranks."

Bismarck threw the folder on the floor and rushed through the door towards the admiral's room.

* * *

Ooyodo flicked through the papers, with Mutsu dead and Nagato incapacitated temporary secretary ship duties had shifted to her.

"Offensive against Midway Island still planned…" she flipped to the next page.

"Aoba is making swimsuit calendars," she brought her palm up to her face and rubbed her eyebrows.

"Will no one ever stop that girl...?" She checked the next page

"Destroyer division 6 refuse to sortie because Sendai left Gojira on and they all watched it and got scared."

She let out an exhausted yawn. Even while being the admiral's advisor she had not had to work like this.

"Thank god there's no abyssal attack imminent, if they hit us now this disorganized we would be fodder!"

She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice the German battleship walking down the corridor behind her.

Bismarck laid a hand on Ooyodo's shoulder.

"Is she ok?" he asked

Ooyodo nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped all the reports.

"She's not well at all." She bent down to pick up the files she had dropped. "She locked herself in the command room and hasn't come out since, I don't think she's in any state to be the secretary ship right now."

"I ought to talk to her." Bismarck grimaced. "Nobody should face something like that alone."

This brought a smile to Ooyodos face.

"No offence Bismarck-san, but you aren't really the most comforting person I've ever known."

"Maybe not," Bismarck pressed "But I need to try anyway. I have a story"

Bismarck stood outside the command room, he put his ear to the door and heard the faint sounds of sobbing from the other side.

Good lord, he thought. If things have gotten this bad the rest of the naval district will all go to shit.

He knocked gently on the door. The sobbing immediately stopped.

Remaining silent, he opened the door slowly with a large creak.

On the other side, Bismarck couldn't see Nagato.

She was on the other side of the room behind an artillery plotting screen.

"In Europe," Bismarck began. "I had two friends, sisters. Deutchland and Graf Spee. They were the two most cheerful girls I knew, they went everywhere together."

Nagato did not respond, but Bismarck knew she was listening.

"One day, we were sent on a mission to bail out a group of destroyers who got into a battle with some abyssal cruisers." He continued

"It was botched from start to finish, they played us like a fiddle. The first group of cruisers gave way to about 5 battleships, we were surrounded."

Nagato looked up from behind the screen, although Bismarck didn't see, he could tell the story was working.

"We attempted to break out, we concentrated on one battleship and made a hole. Myself, Scharnhorst's sister Gneisenau and Deutchland made it out. What we hadn't noticed were unterseaboots. Graf Spee was blocked in. Deutchland was forced to watch as her sister was shelled over and over again. Until it was all over."

Bismarck pulled over a chair and sat down,

"The following days were hell for the port of brest, the life went out of everything. Deutchland was never the same" Bismarck shook his head gently

"She wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't say anything. In that respect we didn't just lose one ship, but her sister as well."

Bismarck walked around the screen to where Nagato was standing.

"Please, don't put everyone here through that," He glanced at the wall behind Nagato where the districts moto was hanging on the wall.

"Remember, Hast thou not gone against sincerity? Hast thou not felt ashamed of thy words or deeds? Hast thou lacked vigor? Hast thou exerted all possible efforts?"

* * *

 **AN: Third chapter re-edited, this should be the last one. This chapter came about from, in my opinion the lack of death in Kancolle. They are in a war after all and the last character to die did so in episode 3. god fuckin damnit guys. although I wanted to kill off one of the characters I wasnt really sure who I should kill, I thought about killing Yamato, Nagato, one of the Kongou or Myokou sisters and even one of Moediv 6 until I eventually settled on Mutsu.**


	4. District under attack

**AN:** This is my first time trying to write a proper large scale battle, so apologies if it doesn't seem properly structured. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, most of them stemming from how fast the battle goes and when/how to stop the battle.

I also had a bit of trouble with our "main protagonist" Bismarck, at this stage he is suffering from a bit of the "kiritoitis" or "jesus-kunitis" so I gotta find some kind of a flaw or weakness to give him or this fic is gonna be like watching sword art online.

* * *

Bismarck closed the command room door behind him, strangely enough Ooyodo was still waiting and fidgeting a bit outside.

"What did you tell her?" She asked curiously,

"Something that happened a few weeks ago…" Bismarck looked down.

Before he could explain further, an explosion rocked the building nearly throwing him off his feet.

"What!? What's going on?" he looked around frantically,

"Yodo, get the admiral immediately!" he commanded before rushing back into the command room and smacked the big red button labelled *SCRAMBLE*. Nagato was nowhere to be seen.

Outside the window, Abyssal planes buzzed around like flies over a turd.

* * *

In the destroyer classroom everyone was talking about the events of the failed midway mission, rumor had circulated around fairly quickly after they had returned without Mutsu and confirmation had spread even faster after Kongou told someone.

Ashigara was asleep at the front of the class and everyone was talking about the mission.

"So did you see what happened?" Asked Inazuma. "Why did it happen?"

Fubuki was the center of most of the questions because she had brought back one of Mutsu's cannons, and because of this she was panicking.

"Ummm, ummm!" she stammered, unable to create any kind of answer

"How unlady like," Akatsuki scoffed. "Asking so many questions."

Fubuki made a silent mental note to thank her later on. She returned to her worksheet momentarily before the explosion hit, panic hit harder.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!?" shimakaze jumped to her feet and ran around the classroom.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" she shouted and panicked.

Ashigara leapt to her senses and stuck a leg out to trip shimakaze up.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! We are not gonna die!"

Before she could get everyone together the lights flashed off and an ear piercing alarm started wailing.

They destroyers all recognized this alarm, the district was under attack by air forces and anyone geared to perform Anti-air was to sortie immediately.

This included Fubuki and Yuudachi but not Mutsuki.

Any ship not capable of putting up a significant AA presence was to evacuate the base at once.

Fubuki and Yuudachi bade farewell to Mutsuki and ran to grab their rigs, running from the class building towards the armory.

As they did, abyssal aircraft screamed overhead pursued by zeros and reppus. Fubuki ducked instinctively but the plane was nowhere near close enough to hit her anyway.

The two destroyers ducked into cover behind a tree, they couldn't go to retrieve their rigs until they knew it was safe to enter the armoury. As of that moment, dive bombers were screaming overhead and if they were inside the armoury if it got bombed…

Fubuki gritted her teeth, best not to think about it.

"How did these planes get over here poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"Isn't there supposed to be an AA screen over the district?"

She wasn't wrong. While the majority of anti-abyssal weaponry was just the kanmusu, anti-aircraft missiles still worked on land. So after the last bombing of the district which resulted in almost all buildings being reduced to rubble, about 8 batteries of missiles were installed around to prevent another attack, yet none of them were going off.

At that moment, a wave of zeros flew overhead.

"Now's our chance!" Hissed Fubuki.

They immediately broke cover and bolted for the entrance to the armoury. Despite looking like a pair of 13 year olds, they were both trained professionals and knew how to react to this kind of attack.

Fubuki smacked the door off the destroyers section of the building. Ok, they were still 13 year olds in part.

Fubuki and Yuudachi ran for the rigs, pulling the superstructure onto their backs like backpacks and holding the main armament turrets in their hand like pistols.

At that moment, an A7M reppu plane spiralled down past the window ending in a fiery explosion barely the size of the plane, the fairy inside was catapulted through the windshield onto the floor.

"Desu! Desu!" It shook its fist at the fighters that had shot it down.

Fubuki and Yuudachi ran down the hill towards the wharf,

"Yuudachi! You take the bay area, stop them from escaping. I'll go find Akagi-senpai!" she called

"Affirmative poi." Yuudachi gave her a wry smile and fail salute.

* * *

Yamato had thought about following Bismarck, but she would never catch up with the Fast battleship. When the explosion hit, she panicked for a moment before remembering she had an image to keep up. If the great powerful Yamato panicked, everyone would panic. So she took a moment to collect herself before placing her own file back on the shelf and walking out calmly to get her rigging.

She frowned, the missile installations weren't firing. Oh well, a well-placed burst of 460mm Type-3 would clear most of the planes but it would also rain shrapnel down on the naval district. This wasn't a major concern for the kanmusu who were all armoured to a degree to stop shrapnel, but there was a significant human presence on the base that Yamato could not risk hurting. She did have a significant amount of anti-aircraft guns on her rig, but she still didn't have that.

She made her way calmly to the armoury, making sure to keep a low profile. If what Bismarck said was true and historical reoccurrences were on the rise, there was a high probability that she was the target of the attack. Being such a powerful ship, she remembered every single detail of her first death. Eating 10 torpedoes and 7 hits from dive bombers before she capsized and exploded. That was NOT happening again.

She made her way to the armoury, waiting outside until the coast was clear.

Before it did, the rest of the fleet that had gone with attack on midway arrived. First came Naka, Sendai and Jintsuu. Then a rather lost looking Hiei, shortly followed by her three sisters. And Finally, the Battleships Fusou and Yamashiro

"Sorry Ise and Hyuuga aren't here," Yamashiro panted, stopping to straighten her pagoda mast.

"They're trying to get their planes in the air."

Yamato nodded, Ise and Hyuuga were only half-sisters to Fusou and Yamashiro. After they got their first remodel they received flight decks and a small squadron of fighters.

"Hey, why aren't the missiles going off?" Kirishima asked, straightening her glasses.

"Aren't they supposed to stop this kind of attack?"

Yamato flashed back to the service record room.

"Two," Bismarck said "we may have an abyssal spy in our ranks"

"It might be because of-"she physically had to clamp her mouth shut to prevent her from telling them. Nothing would cause more panic than the thought of a spy unless a proper investigation was undergone, and during an attack would be the worst.

"Because of what?" Kongou asked,

"Never mind," she looked away.

"The coast is clear!" Haruna gasped as another wave of reppu went over the armoury.

"Go! Gogogogogo!" Kongou ushered everybody into the building.

Jintsuu and Naka, who already had their rigging remained outside to prevent any attack on the building.

* * *

"Akagi-senpai!" Fubuki called. "Akagi-senpai!" she flitted from building to building, starting at the carrier dorm. She didn't expect her to be there thanks to all the planes in the sky but it didn't hurt to check. The shooting range maybe? No that would be too obvious.

She had no doubt whatsoever that when the first bomb hit, Akagi would have been at mamiya-san's café. Fubuki's eyes narrowed and she went into a trance-like state, slowly tracking Akagi from her point of view like a cat tracing a mouse (although a lot less hostile). From the café she would've gone to the range to pick up her bow. From there… where would she go to launch her aircraft?

Of course! The bluffs overlooking the bay! This was a place Fubuki often visited and had seen aircraft flying from this location many times. And so it became clear to her that was where Akagi-senpai had gone.

Akagi drew back her bow, closed her eyes, and let the arrow fly. Opening them only once the arrow, containing a full squadron of A6M5 zeros was airborne and beyond her control. The arrow suddenly arced upwards before exploding, or… seeming to explode, as from the explosion the 5 zeroes contained within the arrow sprung forth.

"Left!" Akagi commanded, listening for the resounding "desu!" from the fairy pilots.

It always made her smile, even when they were under attack the fairies were the cutest thing Akagi had ever seen or heard.

An abyssal carbon copy of the Ki-45 quickly brought her out of her trance by risking an almost suicidal strafing run with its 37mm autocannon towards her, missing by inches.

Akagi drew her fist back and swung wide as the attacker attempted to pull up, not quite enough… the plane escaped.

Akagi cursed, a 133,000 horsepower punch would instantly disassemble anything the abyssals could create.

Drawing another arrow she forgot about the mishap. She read the side of the arrow and slotted it back, torpedo bombers would be of no use in this situation.

Next arrow, Zeroes. Much more like it.

* * *

Mutsuki sat down on the grass of a small hill a kilometre away from the base with her hands around her knees. The abyssal planes spun round and round like a black tornado over the district. Scattered around her were several of her sisters: Yayoi, Minazuki, Kikuzuki and Mochizuki as well as a variety of light cruisers like Tenryuu, Kuma and even Ooi and Kitakami. Surprisingly of all, Bismarck was also there, seemingly frustrated at being unable to use his Nintendo thanks to the glare from the sun.

Now that he was right next to a few other kanmusu, she noticed that Bismarck wasn't actually that large. Without his rigging, he was not much taller than a light cruiser.

"How does he do it?" Asked a voice,

Mutsuki immediately spun around in surprise, the voice seemed to belong to one of the Fusou class battleships that had assisted them… or attempted to assist them attack Midway Island.

"Oh sorry, my name is Hyuuga." She introduced herself "You know Bismarck-san fairly well, right?"

Mutsuki struggled to respond, she and Fubuki probably knew him the best of everyone on the base but he still kept himself to himself almost completely.

In the end, she simply nodded to try and progress the conversation.

"I saw the footage aoba shot of a recent battle he had with Yuudachi and Fubuki and… how does he take so many hits? I know that they're just 5 inchers from destroyers but anyone else, it would have at least left a mark."

Without the two realising it, Bismarck had gotten up while they were talking and was now listening intently to the conversation.

"Well," He interrupted. "If you want to know why I have so much armour. It all lies with remodels."

Initially Mutsuki had jumped, but decided to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Explain?" Mutsuki asked, now curious herself.

"There are two remodels that most ships get; Eins, zwei, güten morgen!" He counted on his fingers

"Most ships only get two remodels, I have three." The battleship sat down next to them, looking a bit teary eyed almost.

"I wasn't always like this y'know?"

 **AN:** Ok, I think we can stop it here with….. TADAHH! Flashback time!

Don't worry, we'll return to the battle later. I'm kinda hitting the authors wall as far as the battle goes, writing fast-paced action is really not my thing.


	5. A proper rematch?

**AN:** OK, because this chapter is a flashback I am going to be putting it in a first person perspective, actually it might flicker between first and third. Hope y'all don't mind too much. Also, if you think I've been focusing too much on Bismarck throughout this fiction, please let me know. This wasn't intended to be all about him, it was just my own want for the next chapters of kancolle. Having said that: ENJOY!

* * *

 **~Headcannon of the week~**

 **Iowa should be voiced by Christina vee**

My sweat was running down my face, this was absurd! I had only just been summoned having spent the last 80 years at the foot of an underwater volcano. Had to adjust to not only having a human body but also being the only male for whatever reason? (Ok, what even? Why?) And I was now expected to go up infront of all of Europe to try and assure people that I'm not a Nazi.

!?

I could hear the crowd talking on the other side of the repurposed music gig stage.

The announcement had said that the government were finally revealing one of their more powerful kanmusus. I could hear from the crowd the rumours going around. Most people predicted correctly that it would be me, although I heard a few murmurs of some of my forerunners like Scharnhorst and even some older dreadnoughts like Kaiser and Bayern.

Well, it was time. It would be a tense moment for certain, it was a massive gamble by the german navy.

My uniform was an old WW2 era admiral's outfit with a swastika badge on the arm, the gamble would be whether or not people were OK with this. People would freak without a doubt if it the stunt didn't go well.

I stepped out onto the stage, immediately the crowd fell silent. I could see all the banners people were waving, it really was like a concert!

I even saw one saying "I 3 you Bismarck!"

This made me smile.

I stood infront of the microphone, but I remained silent. the silent crowd seemed almost baffled.

I reached across to my right arm, firmly gripped the badge in hand…

And ripped it off with all my might.

This was where people had suggested the stunt might go wrong, and oh hell were they nearly right. Immediately as I did this, a nervous sweat broke out on my forehead as my other hand hunted around in my pocket.

Where is it?! I began to panic before my hand closed around the object.

My other hand was dangling the swastika badge infront of everyone.

Holy Scheiße. Even as I hunted in my pocket, some audience members were also hunting in their pockets for something to throw until I brought out the flat, gunmetal grey rectangle.

With one thumb I flicked the top off the portable lighter and flicked the flame on.

Any audience members who was going to fling something at me were immediately stopped in their tracks as the venue lit up with applause and cheers. The fire quickly caught onto the fabric, curling the ends and the sides.

All the stress I had been feeling immediately drained away. Dang, this was like a drug! The crowd absolutely loved it, the banners came back up again and they screamed and cheered and capered about like I hadn't seen in my entire life. Even my launch was nothing like this!

It made me feel so much better, seeing people legitimately happy to see me and not pretending to be for the sake of a corrupted disgusting regime.

Despite what many people may think, I am and always have been a rabid anti-nazi. I'm just lucky I was given a name from before that time period, *phew*.

Aah crap I'm rambling again, let's get back to the situation.

Once I had burned the swastika I felt so much more at ease, being in front of huge crowds of people was not unusual for me.

I tapped the microphone lightly, creating a small whine of feedback but only a small one.

*Ahem* everyone instantly went silent.

"Introducing…" I spread my arms wide. "Bismarck!"

The crowd went completely wild, although I could see a few REALLY pissed off faces. Not to worry though, I had a plan.

I had to wait until the crowd had calmed down. But when they did, I began my speech. Laced with a thick German accent

"I was created out of hatred," I began "Of a desperately cruel nation on the whim of a madman."

Everyone was silent.

"But now? What has become of that nation?"

The crowd watched on,

"It no longer exists!" I declared as the crowd whooped and cheered.

"The nation gathered in front of me is so vastly different from the one I sank for. Because now, it's a nation worth sinking for!" I shouted the last line of the speech.

And now for my plan to come into action. Now remember, this part was not actually scripted by the government. It was scripted by me. So this would be a complete surprise to anyone who wasn't a shipgirl… or shipguy.

Y'know what just fuck that term completely! The scheißa.

"But before rheinbüng resumes, something must be cleared up."

Behind the stage, I could hear the government guys gasping. They must've figured out what was about to happen.

The two spotlights on the stage that were focused on me now swung outwards and landed on a crowd member, at least half a head taller than the surrounding people and wearing a black waterproof hoodie to hide her face. How Ironic.

"Hood,"

Yup, I had Hood placed within the crowd before this event had begun.  
The spotlights followed her ascent up the stairs to the stage, they didn't however follow the second ship, Prince of Wales who I had also had placed in the crowd.

Hood pulled off her waterproof and laid it down at the side of the stage, allowing her long brown hair loose and showing her open face to the crowd. Hood had also been considered one of the most beautiful ships of her day and that also didn't change one bit.

"Hood, everything that has happened in the past life, everything that any of us have ever done. None of that matters now, clean slate?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

The crowd all drew in a massive breath simultaneously, if hood agreed to this it would fix everything.

"…" Hood waited a moment, driving up the tension another notch

"Deal." She announced, shaking my hand warmly, the crowd went into complete hysterics.

Not only had Germany announced the existence of kanmusu Bismarck (and he was male!), but he had basically made friends with his old adversary whom he had sunk!

While everyone else was celebrating, Prince of Wales walked around hood and also shook my hand.

"You did great you guys," I said, taking care to switch of the microphone before I did so.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Bismarck. Although my entrance was far more grand." she smiled.

Ugh, don't rub it in my face, I thought this was grand enough, I thought.

At the time I didn't really think Hood all that pretentious, in fact I really admired her for forgiving the 1 in a million shot in Denmark. But I was about to change my mind REAL soon.

Everyone just sort of assumed it was over and that we would head back behind stage after the announcement, but now would come the second stage of my plan. The first, I now conclude would've been sufficient to permanently mend anglo-german relations but now I had to commit to this.

"Would you like to do the honours?" I asked Hood.

Hood grinned,

"Absolutely."

Hood grabbed the microphone and flicked it on.

"So, Bismarck. How about a friendly one on one. For old times' sake?" She winked

"I can't back down from a challenge like that, you're on!" I held up my hand for a high-five and Hood responded perfectly.

* * *

And that's how the two great battleships ended up at Jutland of all places. The British naval authority decided it was the best place to have an iconic showdown.

From the outset, the two ships seemed evenly matched as opposed to the obvious superiority of Bismarck at the Denmark straight decades earlier.

Hood had started life in 1918 with a 2 knot speed advantage over Bismarck, but by the time the battle came, decades of wear and tear on the engine as well as extra armour had equalised the two. But with Hood's morerecent refit had regained her lost speed and agility. On the other hand though, Bismarck still had superior deck armour and was far more accurate.

They were using live ammunition, so there were multiple repair ships around in case of emergency.

"Before we begin, if I get another one in a million shot: IT'S NOT MY FAUULT!" Bismarck laughed to the crowd. The rules were simple, armour piercing ammunition only. 1v1 since Bismarck's ally Prinz Eugen had not been summoned yet. Start at 15km from each other, first one to immobilize the opponent won.

"And if I win," Hood shouted, "No hard feelings eh?"

"JA!" he returned.

Light cruiser Belfast fired the starter 152mm cannon.

Hood immediately used her speed to shorten the distance, at 15km Bismarck held all the cards, with his thicker deck armour plunging fire from her 380mm guns would bounce off more often than not and his high accuracy made it far easier to hit her than for her to hit him. If she closed the gap, her stronger side armour would be able to absorb most shells Bismarck threw at her.

If she could just get inside the "invulnerability range" of 7km she would almost guaranteed won the fight.

Bismarck saw instantly what she was doing, it was the same thing she had done nearly 80 years ago. The only difference was that now he didn't have Prinz Eugen to draw her fire.

He thought about withdrawing and trying to keep a respectable distance between himself and the

Former-battlecruiser but in the end decided to charge straight in and hope for the best. Friendly match after all.

The first shells from Hood came in towards Bismarck's starboard, missing by at least two ship lengths.

It's her antiquated aiming system, letting her down again. Bismarck smirked before adjusting his course and returning fire.

Now, an important thing to note is that despite their smaller size, kanmusu have a much higher hit rate than their original ship form. And it was for this reason that Bismarck's first salvo was virtually completely on target, one shell smacked Hood in the shoulder and knocking her off course but not doing any major damage.

Hood smiled, the first shell she had ever tanked in all her 105 years. Finally she could show the world her real power beyond martyrdom.

Bismarck was also glad, if Hood had blown up immediately for a second time it would've looked bad on him and on Germany.

At 12km now, still quite a distance from Hood's zone of invulnerability, but Hood's second salvo was a lot more accurate than the first, shells splashing down all around Bismarck with one ploughing straight through Turret Anton.

"Scheiße!" He cursed at the loss of a quarter of his firepower.

Before Bismarck could return fire, Hoods guns spoke again, forcing Bismarck into a violent turn to avoid the fire causing his next salvo to miss.

10km now!

"Half a league, half a league, half a league on…" Hood chuckled to herself. She'd made a joke, and a good one at that. Not something you usually heard from a figure like Hood.

Bismarck swung about, now almost in full retreat to prevent Hood from getting within the invulnerability zone. He opened fire with his 6 remaining 380mm cannons, one striking Hood on the arm, one bouncing off one of the turrets and the rest missed by inches.

The crowd of spectators were going completely wild,

"Uhh, hang on a moment Bismarck," Hood said through the radio before completely stopping.

"What?"

Hood sighed,  
"There's a fight in the audience, probably about which of us will win."

The battle completely ground to a halt. The two fighters on the shore didn't notice how everyone else went completely silent until Bismarck called over.

"OI! You two hooligans realise this is a friendly match? Calm it!"

The Bismarck supporter dropped his attempted suplex on the Hood supporter and they both stopped and stared.

"Ok, back to the battle."

Bismarck opened up with a massive broadside on Hood who had mere milliseconds to avoid taking it straight to the face. She swerved and returned fire at Bismarck who ducked the salvo.

He was attempting to get away, but with Hoods 2 knot advantage he was only delaying the inevitable.

8km, getting closer.

It suddenly occurred to Bismarck that almost no actual kanmusu battles were fought at ranges beyond maybe 3-4km. But the thought distracted him for long enough for Hood to plant another salvo all over him.

*SMACK!* one round to the head

*WHAM!* 'nother one to the shoulder that spun him off course.

*POW!" one to the leg that took at least 3 knots off the engine top speed.

Bismarck reeled after the staggering hit, disorientated and half-blinded he scattered his next salvo far wide of his target.

The crowd gasped in horror as their beloved battleship was forced to his knees.

Bismarck forced himself to get up despite heavy damage, brushed off his torn trousers and fired back with two turrets. Two rounds Bounced off, a third landed straight in Hood's open hand and the final round missed.

Hood smirked.

"7km"

But Bismarck wasn't done yet, from beside his wrecked Anton turret, he pulled out two smaller double 105mm turrets, and another two from behind Bruno, Caesar and Dora turrets.

Finally, two double 150mm cannons over his shoulder.

Hood simply watched transfixed, she had given up every one of her secondary guns in her last refit as they were deemed the cause of the catastrophic explosion that had ended her first life.

"Fire." Bismarck whispered

The guns cracked into life, Hood gasped and dodged aside as all 16 of Bismarck's guns opened up. At 7km the main battery 380s would do fairly little, and sure enough they all bounced off. High explosive ammo had not been allowed for main battery guns in this fight, but secondaries were fair game. The 150s and 105s opened up, firing one by one pelting the regal battleship with shell after shell after shell.

Hood had yet to take any major damage from the battle, but the repeat firing secondaries quickly set her left sleeve on fire and she had to stop to try and beat the flames out.

Bismarck saw his opportunity and took it, charging forward and closing the distance to 4km.

If he could just get close enough he might just have a chance, but it would really be a "shoot when you see the whites of their eyes" kind of close.

Before he could make it to 3km, Hood had put the fire out and was now firing back at Bismarck.

What is he doing? Hood wondered, getting closer would only make it easier for her to hit him, and the more accurate battleship would be able to hit Hood with the same ease from much further away.

Although, the rather aggressive move from Bismarck had forced her to retreat slightly to get a better bearing before all 8 of her fully functional guns rippled the air once more. The salvos aim was off, but one stray shell managed to hit Bismarck's Caesar turret, the shot bounced but did enough to jam the traverse.

"God, fuck…" Bismarck cursed as he tried to move the turret, but it was no use, the turret was stuck as a mouse in a trap.

"Nice shot Britscher!" he grunted through the radio.

"Actually it was a fairly awful shot." Hood shot back, "I just got lucky."

"Can't argue with you there, you need a turn with the good dice."

Bismarck was now easily within 1km, if he fired now it would be a shot in the dark whether or not it would penetrate. All he had to do was continue blazing away with his secondary guns and make sure Hood didn't suspect his plan.

Sure enough, it seemed to be working. Hood was too busy trying to dodge secondary guns to notice either the distance rapidly decreasing or the lack of fire from his main artillery.

Bismarck swerved hard to port, barely avoiding a broadside from the older battleship. Still getting closer, closer yet closer. Just enough to make out Hood's face, squinting at him.

500 Meters!

400 Meters!

Approaching quickly.

300 Meters!

200 Meters!

This was about the range that battleships usually began firing fixed torpedo mounts, but most Kanmusu battleships weren't given them as the only recorded hits from battleship torpedos were Rodney hitting Bismarck in his final moments (and doing nothing.)

Less than 100 Meters!

Shock suddenly registered in Hood's eyes as she figures out Bismarck's plan.

But he kept going!

Hood almost thought Bismarck was going to ram her, but in a friendly match? That would almost certainly destroy both ships! No… more likely he was gambling on being able to penetrate her tough side armour by closing the range to absurdly short distances.

10 Meters!

He had now slowed considerably,

"Broadside! OU-" He was cut off by a sudden impact that knocked him sideways.

* * *

Hood steadied herself after the roundhouse kick, settling back down into fighting position but it was fair to say by most standards that Bismarck was finished. He lay on his knees coughing up blood.

"No-…" He grunted. "I AM the better battleship." He tried to stand up and return to the fight, but he was quickly hauled away by the repair ships coughing blood and trying to stand.

Hood was officially declared the victor of the battle, she went on to shake hands with the current German and British leaders, easily regaining the friendly sentiment between the two nations.

* * *

No… I couldn't be beaten by Hood. I knew I was better! Her only advantages over me were here side armour and increased speed. It was supposed to be a friendly match, but it wasn't for me! It was a true test of my worth, the first time I had duelled Hood I beat her thanks to a one in a million shot to the magazine that I could never hope to replicate. So truly in my short life I had never really been in a fair fight, and now that I had been in one and lost… OWWWWW! MY EGO!

I slapped away a fairy trying to apply a sticking plaster (also known as band-aids to you heathens in the states) to my forehead.

I was back in the repair baths again, or… repair bath since I had to have one separate from the girls. Did not complain at all, would rather be separate from all the girls than to have an awkward conversation in a frickin bathtub.

I looked over at a screen that had been installed to keep me entertained for the next… 12 hours? Damn that long? It was BBC news, wow things had changed since I was around, colour TV? Female equality (besides the ships of course)? This was all new to me, certainly nothing like this would be around if the Reich had survived.

"And now over to our correspondent in and undisclosed location in south East Asia with a report on the situation there." The presenter on the screen faded to be replaced by a woman with an umbrella on a beach, being pelted by a heavy rain as lightning struck every few seconds. Quite the storm...

"And hello from the undisclosed location in asia, rumours have come about around here that Japan have recently summoned the most powerful ship every built, battleship _Yamato_ is allegedly now in service in the Japanese Kanmusu navy. A vastly superior vessel to any European or American battleship armed with 460mm cannons."

I rammed a 148000 horsepower fist through the television.

"NO! I AM the strongest! **I** am the best battleship!" I shouted, startling the ships in the dock next door.

Bastard. I AM stronger than Hood, she is 105 years old! I am only 84! So now here comes Yamato again to steal my thunder (Again).

And so that day, I vowed I would get my revenge on Yamato for stealing my position after just over a week in this new life!

I would train, I would get a refit as soon as I could! It was the only thing that had given Hood the advantage in that match and I could become the strongest once again!

* * *

 **AN:** Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I think I more or less patched the hole in Bismarck's character arc, why he's so angry about Yamato, why he had eins, zwei, drei refits. Once again if you think I'm focusing too heavily on Bismarck, please leave a review. If there is something wrong with my content I would love only to fix it. Thank you!


	6. The battle of the district

**AN:** Apologies for the long wait between chapters, I'm kinda hoping to put an end to this fic pretty soon cuz I'm running out of ideas. Especially ones that don't involve Bismarck and I'm pretty certain I've used him a bit too much. So expect this fic to wrap up in the next 2 or 3 chapters mebe. I'm not too good at writing these large scale battles, so if there's cuts a bit too often please leave a review and let me know. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **~Headcanon of the week~**

 **The older Isokaze and Minekaze classes are in kancolle, and the isokaze class shimakaze sometimes fights with the existing one over the name**

* * *

The group was brought back to reality by a distant explosion, making all of them flinch.

"I sure hope they're all ok up there…" Bismarck muttered.

"Now that I think about it…" Hyuuga wondered "Why aren't you there helping them?"

"I traded all of my AA guns for more armour during my second remodel, that's why I always need cruiser escort."

Hyuuga nodded, she and Ise had forfeit their AA guns as well as a fifth turret to fit a runway and some seaplanes, which she had already launched.

The A6M2-N floatplane glided towards them trailing smoke, having apparently taken some hits.

"There there, I got you now…" Hyuuga crowed, landing the little plane in her palm.

"Now tell us what you have seen…"

* * *

"Akagi-senpai?!" Fubuki called, "Akagi-senpai?!"

She ran past mamiya's café, towards the ocean where she left Yuudachi was the training area where Akagi and Kaga spent the other half of their time blasting the targets with strafing fighter planes.

There was no real reason for Fubuki to be with Akagi, apart from being her escort in her last major battle. Fubuki looked up to Akagi so much-

*WHAM*

She fell backwards onto the floor with a smack. Scratching her head, she sat up to see that she had ran into another ship girl

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Fubuki apologised to the districts resident mechanic, Yuubari. Still clad in her oily, dusty orange coverall. But instead of accepting the apology straight away, she pulled Fubuki to her feet.

"There's time for apologies later!" she panted. Flicking her teal hair over her shoulder

"Come with me! I'm going to get the missiles working!"

"The what…?" Fubuki scratched her head more.

Yuubari just grabbed her hand and dragged her along

"But what about Akagi-senpai!?" she couldn't just leave her behind

"She can wait!" Yuubari called back to Fubuki who followed.

Fubuki didn't learn much about the AA screen they had been given other than that there was one, so she had never heard of the missiles. Although if anyone was gonna operate modern technology in this situation it would be Yuubari, who had been (and still is being) used as a testbed for all kinds of experimental technologies like smoke-routing stacks (funnels) and all kinds of new engines.

They reached the platforms where the weapons had been laid down and ran up the steps to the type-3 Chuu system was aimed at the ground.

"That's strange…" Yuubari tapped the side of the box-like structure

"Usually they're aimed at the sky even when they're not active…"

She ran her hands over the launcher until she came to a hatch and flipped it open to reveal a selection of wires.

"OOOOH boy, like we haven't seen this cliché before…" she commented before breaking out a set of wire cutters while Fubuki just watched in a daze and confusion.

* * *

Yamato's head was spinning, the battle was one thing, but another thing on her mind was the spy. Who could it be? Probably a non-combatant, there was no way an abyssal even in disguise would fight themselves just to blend in. mamiya-san? No, she was far too kind to possibly be a spy. Akashi? No, she went out into the field to help ships that were damaged and had taken hits before.

Yamato's thoughts were cut short by an abyssal bomb crashing through the carrier dorm nearby.

"Damnit!" Zuikaku cursed. "I had just had that place redecorated!"

Shokaku placed her hand on Zuikaku's shoulder and attempted to calm her but Yamato was still thinking. No major problems that could've been caused by a spy had happened until Mutsu's death. That must mean the spy had arrived at the district recently.

Yamato shook the thought. There were more import things going on, she could get the spy later.

"Shokuku! Zuikaku!" She called to the carriers who had managed to get it together again.  
"Lend me some fighters!"

"Sure thing!" Zuikaku gave her the thumbs up and drew an arrow back on her bow, firing it into the air.

"Escort Yamato!" She commanded, and the four zeroes began to circle around the superbattleship.

"Thank you Zuikaku-san" Yamato raised her anti-aircraft guns… and broke cover straight into the centre of the district.

* * *

Yuubari poured over the internal mechanisms of the missile systems.

"Oooh boy…" she sweatdropped. "Looks like the abyssals have installed a jammer in the missiles. I'm gonna have to find which piece it is and take it out."

"And what do I need to do?" Fubuki put her finger up to her chin.

But her question was quickly answered when a wing of fighters attempted a strafing run over the missiles.

"Stop them from doing _that!_ " Yuubari called as she fiddled with the wires inside the block.

Fubuki nodded and raised her double 100mm turret at the attacking aircraft.

A fighter came from the left! And two from the right! She swung her gun around to fire on them, barely stopping the fighters before they began their strafing runs.

Two dive bombers came screaming down from the clouds, someone must've taken notice of their attempts to repair the missiles.

Yuubari fiddled with the wires,

"A blue one there… yellow wire… why the hell are there so many wires in modern technologies?" she wondered.

"Fubuki! How is the actual fight going?" the light cruiser called.

"Badly!" she replied, just in time to blow the dive bombers up before they released their payloads.

Under the panel of the missile truck, there were a selection of red, green and yellow wires. The only thing Yuubari had to do was to find one that didn't belong and remove it, the missiles would instantly lock onto and destroy most of the abyssal aircraft. But all of the wires looked the same! They all looked like they could've been made with the system and if Yuubari cut the wrong wire, the missile system would fail and never fire again until properly fixed.

She settled on one of the yellow wires, it had writing on it that wasn't in kanji so it had to be abyssal jammer.

Yuubari places her wire cutters over the yellow wire, her hands shaking.

* * *

Yamato ran out into the courtyard, most larger battleship kanmusu had forfeit their AA guns to save on ammunition costs and gone full Type-3 for their AA. Not Yamato, who still occasionally dreamt of her own fiery death at the hands of over 300 aircraft and wanted every piece of protection against them she could get.

Her vast arrays of 127 and 152mm AA guns turning the air into a thick cloud of lead. At that moment, a phrase flashed into her head from a film she'd watched.

"We have done well, the enemy will now attempt to concentrate all their forces upon us."

Yamato's eyes closed.

"I hope you were right about this Yuubari…"

From the sky screamed a myriad of Abyssal dive bombers, going easily the speed of sound. Just by that it's clear to see that those planes don't expect to make it back to their carrier.

Yamato had virtually consigned herself to the scrapheap when all of the dive bombers exploded mid-air.

"This is Yuudachi poi." The comms sounded. "We have a visitor."

* * *

 **AN:** so sorry it took so long for this to get out, I hit the writers wall so badly I had no idea how I would end this battle and whether it was long enough, I think I got it now though.

Who is the newcomer? Next weeks (hopefully) chapter will reveal some more answers and potentially could end this fic


	7. An apology (will be taken down in time)

I'm sorry it's been such a long time since the last AStSO chapter but It is finally time to explain it. the reasoning for this is twofold, actually no scratch that. it's threefold.

The first reason is (of course) the writers wall. to those of you not familiar with the "wall" term it's when you hit a metaphorical wall in your progress. such as if your running a marathon: the wall would be when you start to cramp up and cannot continue running. if you're trying to do a fuckin' man VS food challenge (please say im not the only one that watches that show) It's when you become full and find it difficult to continue eating. when you're writing a fanfiction, it can take two forms: the first one is where you run out of inspiration and the second one is when you lose the motivation to keep writing. I have the second one, I'm finding it difficult finding the effort to continue writing the story, especially as I plan on wrapping it up soon

The second reason is (of course) college. the same thing that every frickin fanfiction writer says, my work has been picking up and I've been trying to get as much of it done as possible at the expense of writing this.

The final reason however is one you all can do something about,

I am unhappy with my depiction of Prinz Eugen. when I first wrote this story I modelled Eugen after one of my IRL friends assuming that Prinz Eugen was referred to as male along with Bismarck. (She's not...) so the question here is whether all of the viewers like my portrayal of Prinz Eugen, So please leave a review to this chapter telling us your stance on this version of Prinz Eugen. If enough people like it it will stay as it is. but if people dont like it, I will re-edit the chapters in which he/she appears and edit Him/her to be the original Prinz Eugen as depicted in the Kancolle game.

if you do not speak english and are reading this through a translator, please do not think twice about leaving a review in your native language I will be able to translate it (the internet exists for a reason XD) I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

thank you for hearing me out on this


End file.
